Dreams Do Come True
by danilovato
Summary: 2 years. 3 miscarriages. They're both scared when she gets pregnant the fourth time around, because they've been trying for a baby for two years now. They want a family, not to lose yet another baby. Everybody else has their own kids, now it's their turn. Future!Finchel.


**Hey so I've had this idea in my head for about a year now and I keep on deleting old fanfiction because I hate it and never updated so I decided to make this a really long fanfiction! Dedicated to AMBER (monteiths)! Hope you enjoy!**

_i._

It's a Thursday, a Thursday afternoon in May when they go to the pharmacy. They buy the test and walk back to their apartment in silence. She missed her period and she's been feeling nauseous for over a week. She knows the symptoms; she's had them before.

It's scary, because they've done it a few times. They just want a baby. "Babe, I think if it's negative, or if you miscarry again, we should just consider adoption. That's what mom suggested." Finn proposes sensitively, squeezing her hand. She doesn't respond. She wants their own baby, one mixed with their own genes. He knows that.

They get to their three-bedroom house; it's a nice house. It's perfect for them. For a family.

They make their way up to their bathroom, Finn sits on the edge of the bath tub while Rachel opens the box, working all the things like she has a million times.

They're 27 and 26. Most of their glee club friends have kids, even Kurt and Blaine. After years of fighting, Puck and this other girl, Charlotte, get married and their expecting their first child in June.

Everyone thought that Finn and Rachel were going to be the first ones to have kids, since they went at it like rabbits. But when they decided that they did want kids, it became so difficult. They'd been trying since Rachel's 25th birthday.

She's gotten pregnant a few times… She lost them all. She blames herself, she's supposed carry them for 9 months, but she couldn't even keep them for two.

She got very depressed after her third miscarriage; she would barely eat or talk to anybody. She'd hide in one of the spare bedrooms and cry while Finn was at work.

It took a very pregnant, worried and pissy Santana to snap her out of it. To tell her to see a psychologist, somebody. She didn't need her son's godmother depressed when he was born.

A slow two minutes later, Finn's phone went off and Rachel immediately picked up the test and studied it with worried eyes. "It's positive."

_ii._

A week later they've booked an appointment with a midwife. He didn't know what a midwife was, but she said it practically an OB/GYN, but personal or whatever. Finn didn't mind, really. If Rachel wanted to see a midwife, instead of a doctor, he'd support her.

They drive to a birthing centre, where they would have their appointments, and obviously, deliver the baby. They're sitting in the waiting room; Finn's knee is bouncing in anticipation while Rachel fills out appropriate paper work.

After she hands in the paperwork, a nice middle-aged woman came to her and introduced herself. Her name was Joy. She seemed nice, and as they made their way to the examination room, Rachel told their story of trying to have a baby. "Well I'll put everything I can do into making sure you get your baby." She says, rubbing Rachel's shoulder.

It makes Rachel smile, so it makes Finn smile. And they're all happy for a second. Joy takes her measurements before asking her to take a seat on the inclined seat while she got her equipment set up.

Rachel follows Joy's orders and rolls her shirt up. She doesn't flinch at the feel of the gel on her abdomen; she's felt it so many times. Joy presses the ultrasound transducer to her abdomen and starts to move it around, staring at the screen.

Rachel looks to her hands momentarily before looking at Finn, whose eyes are glued to the screen, before she turns her head towards the screen. Black and white fuzziness, like any other ultrasound.

Joy bites her lip and presses a few buttons before she points to the screen, pointing out that there are two sacs, and two shown heartbeats which are yet to be heard.

"If I heard you correctly, you said two, right?" Joy nodded, "So that means we're having twins?" Another nod. Rachel feels her own heartbeat quicken as the thought of twins float through her mind. Two babies, one more than intended. If she miscarried, she'd not lose only one, but two babies.

When the heartbeats were brought up, Rachel didn't think she'd cry, it never ended well for her. Crying was bad. But the heartbeats were loud and strong. It was never like this, they were usually small and weaker. It gave her hope, and filled her eyes with tears. Finn takes her hand in his and squeezes it, he's crying and now she is too. Maybe they will get their family this time, but with two instead.

_iii._

It's the longest she's ever been pregnant. Joy told her that she was almost 9 weeks along, the furthest Rachel had gotten in a pregnancy was 6 weeks and 4 days. It was exciting, but Finn and Rachel decided not to tell a _soul_ before Joy gave them the all clear.

Finn is so full of hope this time, so he's excited and he just wants to go to the top of the Empire State Building and tell all of New York that they're finally having a baby. Rachel laughs at the suggestion, and tells him to wait a little longer. He's holding her on that promise.

Rachel doesn't want to risk wasting any money, so she tells Finn not to buy anything yet. But neither of them can help themselves when they are looking through the Internet at onesies and toys.

At one point or another, Rachel forgets that she's had 3 miscarriages in the past, and puts her mind to the future. A future with her family.

_iv._

She's 13 weeks and 2 days when Joy gives them the all clear. There's still a small chance that she could miscarry, but the risk has gone down by a lot. They didn't need an ultrasound, but they decided to get one so they could get pictures and hear their heartbeats again. Just as strong as the last time.

They are so excited and Finn kisses her belly all over once the gel has been wiped off. There's a cute little bump beginning to show, nothing huge and extravagant. Well, it is for them, because they're finally having a baby. _Babies_.

They invite Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Charlotte, Santana, Amber and obviously their kids, over for dinner. They don't tell them anything specific, just that they want to have dinner with their closest friends.

Finn and Rachel go to the mall for a while, mainly because Rachel needs to get things for dinner, but also they go past a few baby stores. The peek inside, and look at a few items of clothing before leaving.

Her hand remains on her abdomen for the ride home, and at every red light, Finn takes a moment to rub it and repeat the words 'I love you'.

They get home around four, which gave them about two hours to cook. Finn turns on the radio and they both got straight to work.

They all arrive minutes after each other, kids attached to Finn and Rachel as they all catch up. Charlotte walks into the house arguing with Puck about God-knows-what, she takes a second to greet Rachel and Finn in a friendly manner before moving back to arguing with Puck.

Liam is still attached to Rachel side, following her into the kitchen. "Mama won't get me a toy! Will you get me a toy, Aunt Wachie?" Liam begs, Rachel looking over to Amber and Santana and laughing. "Only if you're good, you bugger!"

Kurt and Blaine's little twin angels Cosette and Theodore skip into the room, offering to help set the table. Rachel accepts their offer and Kurt and Blaine help their little four year olds set the table. They're probably one of the cutest kids on earth. Until theirs came.

Their guests were settled either in the living room or the dining room, which left Finn and Rachel in the kitchen preparing for dinner. Finn wrapped his arms around her belly, tracing patterns on it with his fingers. He kissed her head and whispered, "We'll have cute little kids running around in a few years.." He whispered in her ear.

Rachel giggled and caressed his rosy cheeks, turning around and pecking his lips softly. "Love you." She murmurs.

Finn moves into the dining room, Rachel following with the lasagna. Finn called everybody to the table and everyone piled in. "Since when did you eat meat?" Amber asked, looking at what doesn't look like vegan lasanga.

"I am still vegetarian, Finn and I just found this great meat substitute, it really tastes like meat. Well, that's what he told me." Rachel shrugged.

Everyone dug in once dinner was served, conversations flowing like any other day. Rachel looked over to Finn, biting her lip and receiving a squeeze to the knee in response and she knew it was time. "Finn and I have something to announce!" Rachel states loudly, catching everybodies attention.

"I told you something was up!" Santana teased her wife, poking her tongue out at her.

Rachel chuckled softly at her friends before announcing very briefly, "I'm pregnant."

Rachel and Finn examined their friends faces, worry but happiness apparent on their faces. "But, I am 13 weeks along. And with twins." Shock joins the look on their faces, "Joy, our midwife, said it was safe to tell people now."

"Congratulations!" Amber clapped, squealing, "You two have been waiting far too long."

"Finally my kind of technical first nieces/nephews to buy clothes for!" Kurt also shrieked.

"How'd long did ya have to keep it in? I know Finn had a hard time keeping it in the first time.." Santana wondered.

"We found out quite late, actually. We only found out a month ago. We were very cautious." Finn replied, smirking at Santana in victory.

"Well, I'm so happy for you guys." Santana exclaimed happily.

Everyone else said their congratulations before Cosette started asking questions. That's one thing Cosette was known for, asking question after question. "So you're tummy is gonna get really big like Aunt Tana's last year?" She asked.

"That's right, Cosette. Maybe bigger, because we're having two!" Rachel replied with a grin.

"So like me and Theo? Papa told me that me and Theo were in our moms belly together!" Cosette exclaimed.

"Yeah, because you two are twins!" Finn smiled widely, holding his hand up for a high five.

Cosette slapped his hand before moving back to her food. "Papa, can I have a little sister?" Cosette tugged Kurt's vest, pouting her bottom lip.

"Baby, you're getting one cousin really soon and then another two later. Maybe in a few years." Kurt says kind-heartedly.

"Well, speaking of getting another cousin soon." Charlotte gasped, gripping the table before taking a deep breathe.

_v._

It was just Kurt, Rachel, Finn and Santana sitting in the waiting room. The kids were getting tired so Blaine and Amber took them home. Charlotte had been in hospital since 7PM, it was now almost 1. Puck said that they could go home, but none of them wanted to. They wanted to see the new baby.

Rachel was sitting in Finn's lap, her head on his shoulder with her eyes drooping to a close. Being pregnant, she got tired a whole lot quicker. His hands stayed on her stomach, caressing it as he patiently waited for Puck and Charlotte's baby to arrive.

They never found out the sex, and they were very excited to find out what it was. Rachel was glad that this hospital wasn't strict with its visiting hours because as soon as that baby was born, she wanted to be in there.

"I bet you all $20 that it's a boy." Santana urged.

"I think it's gonna be a girl." Kurt argued, Rachel and Finn agreeing.

Santana rolled her eyes, mumbling to herself.

* * *

Half an hour later, Puck came out of the room, a huge grin spread on his face. "It's a girl." His voice shook with tears, no one but Finn had ever seen him this close to tears. "June 11th, 1:09 AM. 7 pounds 4 ounces, 20 inches. And just perfect."

They all stood up and crowded around him to give him a hug. "What's her name?" Rachel asked, her eyes shining up at him.

"Jessica. Jessica Ivy Puckerman." Puck cried in happiness. "Char came up with the first name and Ivy just popped up into my head.."

There was a pause before they all started congratulating him. "Come see her." Puck gestured over to the room. They all followed Puck to the maternity ward, walking into the room when Puck directed them to it.

Rachel pressed her lips together as she found Charlotte on the bed with a tiny little thing, a tiny _baby_, in her arms. She was talking down to her quietly as she stroked her small forehead. Charlotte eventually reaslized that they were all there and a huge grin appeared on her face.

Jess was being passed around Kurt, Santana and Puck while Rachel sat next to Charlotte on Finn's lap. "How was it?" Rachel bit her lip.

"It hurt. A lot. And I only got to 11 without the epidural, so I didn't feel too much after that." Charlotte said. "The pain I had was all worth it though. I love Jessica so much."

"Do you want to hold her, Rachel?" Puck asked, sitting on the bed beside Charlotte.

"I would love to, Noah." Rachel smiled, holding her arms out for the infant.

Rachel's breath hitched once she had little Jessica in her arms. She looked a lot like Charlotte, especially the lips. Then she thought about how she had not one, but two, growing inside of her. "She is so beautiful." Rachel beamed up at the two new parents.

"This will be us in 6 months.." Finn spoke quietly, kissing her shoulder.

_vi._

Rachel rolled onto her back as her phone started dialing Mercedes' number. It was her wedding in a few weeks and Rachel thought it might be a good idea to warn her that she won't fit into her bridesmaid dress. "_Hey babe._" Mercedes answered her phone excitedly.

"Hey Mercedes! How are you?" Rachel greeted, starting a general conversation before telling her she was pregnant.

"_I'm good, I'm good. Sam and I are doing final preperations for the wedding and I also just got back from recording for that new cartoon movie, it's really cute._"

"That's awesome! I can't wait to see it!"

"_How are you and the husband?_"

"We're doing really good. Finn's enjoying teaching music and I just got off Mary Poppins.."

"_That's good. I wish I could have seen you in that!_"

"It's fine." She paused momentarily before sighing, "Look Mercedes, I don't think I'm going to fit in my dress.."

She bit her lip as she waited for an answer. "What do you mean you're not going to fit in your dress?! We took measurements and –"

"I'm not going to fit in my dress because when I get to your wedding, I'll be 18 weeks pregnant, with twins."

A loud scream came from her phone, which frightened her. Her hand moved over her belly as Mercedes spoke. "_Are you serious? This is so exciting. Congratulations! God, this is going to be difficult but I'll talk to the dress maker. I'm sorry I yelled at you._"

"It's okay, I did tell you I wouldn't fit in my dress _before_ I told you I was pregnant."

"_This is so exciting though! You two have been wanting a baby for a long time, now you get two!_"

"Yeah, two! It's so crazy!"

"Mhmm, anyway, I have to go now honey. I'll text you sometime, okay? Love you."

"Okay, love you too."

_vii._

Rachel woke up on July 4th with Finn's legs tangled with hers and his hands on her belly. Rachel turned to Finn and planted a kiss to his forehead before she got up and headed downstairs to cook breakfast for the both of them.

Any other day, Rachel would wake up earlier and prepare French toast or make them cereal and toast so Finn could get to work quicker. But today was a holiday so Rachel decided to pull out the eggs and bacon and started to cook them.

When Rachel smelt the cooked bacon, an overwhelming feeling came over her and she really wanted to eat the bacon. "No, Rachel. You can't give in to this craving. Anything else I don't care, but not meat." She whispered harshly to herself.

Rachel continued to cook the eggs before the craving became too much and Rachel cut off a little piece of bacon and popped it into her mouth. Rachel moaned at the taste, cutting another piece off before she jumped when she heard Finn's voice. "Mornin', sweetheart. What are you eating?" Finn asked hoarsely.

"Nothing." She squeaked back at him.

"Oh really?" He asked with a cocky grin, walking closer to the food, "Because it looks like a piece of this bacon has been cut off.."

"I–I was just… I… umm.." Rachel murmured before Finn cut her off with a kiss, breaking away to laugh.

"You're adorable. And don't fight your cravings baby, you might go more insane then you already are." He chuckled, kissing her nose.

Rachel gasped, pretending to be offended before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his chin. "You should shut up before I eat your bacon." She giggled before brushing her lips against his.

Finn pulled her closer to him, his hands running down her back to cup her ass. He squeezes it softly, her mouth parting letting Finn's tongue slide in. A moan slipped from Rachel's mouth before she pulled away, biting her lip before she told him she needed to finish making their breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Finn and Rachel prepared to go to Central Park for Kurt's yearly 4th of July barbecue party. Rachel wore a loose blouse which showed off her bump with a pair of white shorts and sandles, her hair was in a side braid with very natural make up applied. Like every other year, Rachel was in charge of dessert so she had prepared a strawberry cheesecake. "I swear, Finn if you lay a hand on this cheesecake, I will cut you." Rachel threatens with a finger.

"I wasn't going to baby." Finn speaks quietly, walking up to her, placing his hands on her waist. "How long until we have to leave?"

"Half an hour.." Rachel replies.

* * *

As they walk into Central Park, a small girl who looked about 12 or 13, came up to Rachel with wide eyes and her mouth hung open. "H–Hi. A–Are you R–Rachel Berry?" She asked quietly.

"Yes I am." Rachel grinned, "Do you want a picture taken or something?"

The girl nodded her head and took her phone out, giving it to Finn to take a photo and then stood next to Rachel and put her arm around her. Both girls smiled in the picture as Finn took it. After it was taken, Finn gave the phone back to the girl. "Thank you so much, I saw you in West Side Story and I've been to every show since! I want to be just like you." She rambled for a minute before saying goodbye and running back to her family squealing.

It hadn't been her first fan encounter, but every time a fan came up to her, Rachel felt extremely special. It was a reminder that she had done well, that she was talented. Her Tony's also reminded her of that.

* * *

Cosette came running to Rachel and Finn when they came into view, slowing down when she came to Rachel and put her hands on her stomach. "I wanted to say hi to babies." Cosette hugged her belly and giggled.

"Well babies say hi to you too." Rachel smiled, patting Cosette's head. Finn went to Puck at the barbecue, giving the cheesecake to Kurt.

Rachel sat down on the picnic blanket, next to Charlotte and Jessica. Jessica was in a red, white and blue dress with a giant head band also with the same colours. "She's so cute." Rachel cooed as Charlotte placed her in Rachel's lap.

The afternoon went on and everyone enjoyed each other's company, laughing and eating. Rachel had felt a few flutters in her stomach, making her excited.

Night came around and Puck, Charlotte and Jessica had to leave. It left Kurt, Blaine, Cosette, Theodore, Santana, Amber and Liam with Finn and Rachel, eating their burgers and waiting for the fireworks.

Rachel leaned her head against Finn's chest, waiting for the fireworks. As the first group of fireworks, the babies started kicking around, but so much harder.

Rachel nudged Finn, distracting Finn from the fireworks. "They're kicking." Rachel told him, moving his hand to where both babies were kicking.

"Wow.." Finn lets out a breath, feeling the soft kick, the fireworks completely forgotten as he feels his children kick for the first time. "This feels so cool… But weird.. What does it feel like for you?"

"I don't know how to explain it, it's cool but really weird. They're starting to sit more on my bladder now, though." Rachel laughs.

Finn keeps his hands on her belly and they continue to watch the fireworks.

_viii._

Mercedes asks for her current measurements two weeks before the wedding and she says the dress maker will make it an inch or two bigger, that being better than not fitting. Rachel and Santana were sitting with the rest of Mercedes bridal party for Mercedes to come out in her wedding dress.

When she came out, everybody gasped as they saw the dress. The mermaid style dress hung perfectly on her body, it had no straps and beaded detail down to where the dress comes out. "You look beautiful, Mercedes." Rachel bites her lip.

"I bet Sam is going to have fun taking that off tonight." Santana laughs, "But you do look really nice, 'Cedes."

"Now get your dresses on, Ladies!" Mercedes clapped as she sat in front of her mirror so Kurt could start her make up.

There were three different rooms her family members went into one and Santana and Rachel had their own rooms.

Rachel went into her room and took her clothing off, caressing her bulging belly where small stretch marks were starting to form. Rachel smiled, tapping her belly before working to get her dress on. "Kurt! I'm stuck!" Rachel screamed after a minute of struggling, getting frustrated as she tried to get her dress over her boobs.

Kurt rushed into the room and burst into laughter when he saw the position Rachel was in. "It's not funny Kurt, now help me!" Rachel whined, stomping her foot.

It took a while, but eventually they found a way to get the dress over her swollen breasts. Rachel finally turned to her friends and saw the other girls in their dresses. The dresses went down to their knees, except Rachel's, her belly riding it up. Her bottom lip quivered before Santana came up to her, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You're pregnant so the dress is going to fit you differently, okay? Don't worry about it, Finn is going to _love_ you in that dress!" Santana rambled on, reassuring her before she ruined her make up.

It took a few more minutes before she was okay, and everyone moved to get their hair done by multiple hair stylists.

* * *

"How were your wives like when they were pregnant? Like sexually?" Finn asked the room full of glee guys.

"Tina would throw a fit at me if I tried to touch her.." Mike shook his head, "Like full on, bro."

"Char and I just had sex like normal, so much for horny pregnant women." Puck groaned. "Dude, how's Rach? I bet she's horny as fuck."

"It's true. She's practically jumping on me anytime we get, and she looses it so easily." Finn grinned, knowing Rachel would kill him if she knew he was talking to Puck about their sex life.

"Just wait until she gets even bigger with a shit load of stretch marks and crap." Puck says, grimacing.

"She has a few stretchmarks already.." Finn shrugs.

"Well I hope for your sake that she stays just as horny as she is. Enjoy it while you can." Mike laughs at him.

* * *

The ceremony had gone off without a hitch and everybody started heading to the reception. The room was set out with table surrounding the square dance floor and stage. Rachel sat in her seat, watching everybody dance. "Care to join me on the dance floor?" Finn stood in front of Rachel, holding his hand out.

"Finn, you can't dance and I'm pregnant, this won't end well.." Rachel laughed.

"I'll be super careful, I promise." Finn chuckled in reply, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

They danced for a while before Rachel ran out of breath, and it was time for the first course to be served. Rachel sat at the table with Finn, Santana, Amber, Kurt and Blaine, which was right behind Sam and Mercedes families table. "This food is so good I think I might die.." Rachel groaned as she continued to eat.

"Well I can look up the recipies for you later, baby." Finn laughed, kissing his cheek. "Then I'll just hire professional chefs to cook them."

"You're so funny." Rachel rolled her eyes.

When dessert came around, Rachel felt like she was about to burst and it didn't help when the babies started kicking around. "You're children are using me as a punching bag, Finn." Rachel pouted, every day they got stronger and she was only getting more uncomfortable. She couldn't imagine what it could've been like later in the pregnancy.

"Have they started kicking around?" Santana asked, popping a cherry into her mouth.

"Yep, they did a few weeks ago. It was cool at first but now it's uncomfortable and I have to go through another 22 weeks with this." Rachel scrunched her nose. "It's going to get squishier."

"But it'll be worth it, yeah?" Finn asks, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, of course."

_ix._

It's the end of the July when they go to their next ultrasound. She's twenty weeks so she's halfway through. Halfway through what they've wanted for years. Also they'll be able to find out the sex of their babies. Rachel was practically dying in the heat, if they weren't doing anything for the day then she would walk around in barely anything, it bothered Finn, in a good way, then he made her even more hot and bothered. And she liked it. Most days they were either at the shops for baby things, in bed or in the shower trying to cool down.

Rachel was in a singlet and shorts, her hair up in a messy bun. "It's so fucking hot, Finn. Turn the AC up." Rachel complained.

"Babe, we're just about to leave. What's the point?" Finn said, walking into the kitchen in his striped t-shirt and shorts.

"I want the house to be like an igloo when we come home! IGLOO!" Rachel whined. "Now let's go! I want to find out what our babies are and go shopping before my feet hurt again!"

Everything moves in slow motion from when she goes into the examination room. She weighs her and takes her measurements, asks her house she's doing and how she's dealing with everything. They spend a good twenty minutes doing all this before Joy pulls out the ultrasound machine and Rachel prepares herself.

Joy squirts the gel onto her stomach and she sighs at the coolness. "That's nice." Rachel comments before focusing her eyes to the screen.

"You can see baby A's profile here," Joy pointed to the screen, taking measurements of the baby then moving to the other side of her stomach and doing the same with baby B. Joy sends out prints before moving it again.

"Are you wanting to know what they are?" Joy asks.

"This is what I've been looking forward to all month!" Finn exclaimed, nodding his head.

"Well, it looks like you are going to have two amazing daughters.." Joy announced happily.

Both Finn and Rachel went silent at the news. Rachel's eyes welled up with tears and she took Finn's hand and squeezed it. "We're gonna have two little girls!" Finn cried out happily, kissing Rachel full on the mouth.

_x._

They had skyped their parents and told them the sexes before they invited their closest friends over. Kurt had immediately started talking about the baby shower and here they were, a month later at the end of Summer, Rachel snoozing on the couch while Kurt, Santana, Burt, Rachel's dads and Finn set up for the baby shower. All their friends from glee club and family were coming, flying in from where they were for this special occasion.

An hour before the party was due to start; Rachel was woken up from her nap to get ready. "I hate Kurt, why couldn't I sleep for just a little while longer.." Rachel complained as Carole dragged Rachel upstairs to help her get ready.

Carole picked up the light pink cotton dress, unzipping it and holding it down low, letting Rachel step into it and pull it over her body. "This sucks, I'm only 24 weeks pregnant, I shouldn't need help getting dress. Why is Finn so huge? I just don't understand!" Rachel sighed as Carole went behind her and zipped the dress up.

"I never really understood either, I think he inherited it from his Chris' father, he was a giant." Carole laughed with Rachel.

Rachel did her make up before lightly curling her hair and fixing her bangs. "I'm just looking forward to finally having my baby girls.."

"Have you and Finn come up with any names yet?" Carole asked.

"We have a few ideas, but we're not telling _anybody_ the names until they're born." Rachel smiled sneakily.

"Good luck trying to keep it from Kurt." Carole laughed before they both went downstairs.

The dress she was wearing barely covered her shoulders and showed a little bit of chest, and going down just above her knees.

"You're beautiful, baby." Finn whispered in her ear, running his hands down her back before running over her belly and kissing her forehead.

"How are you so amazing?" Rachel questioned, knitting her eyebrows.

"I try, I try." He chuckled, shrugging.

"Stop with the love fest, guests will be arriving soon." Kurt scurried them into the living room, which was filled with pink and white balloons and streamers. In the kitchen was the same, with pink and white polka dotted table clothes. "Finn insisted on the these ones, I was surprised they weren't stripes."

Rachel laughed at Kurt's comment before she heard somebody walk into the house. Rachel turned around to see Tina holding one of her many sons and she squealed, hugging her as best as she could. "Who's this one?" Rachel cooed at the small toddler.

"This is Timothy, but he likes to be called Timmy," Tina smiled widely, introducing her other three sons to Rachel. Tina and Rachel had always been in touch but she hadn't seen her kids in so long.

People started piling in one by one and soon enough everybody was catching up, most people wanting to talk to Rachel.

Rachel got really excited when she saw Mr. and Mrs. Schue with their daughter Paige. "Hey, Rachel! It's so good to see you!" Will exclaimed, tapping her shoulder. "Paige, do you remember Rachel? And those videos I showed you?"

"Yeah, you and Finn sang together and your voices sounded so pretty!" The 8 year old exclaimed with a dreamy sigh.

"That's so sweet.." Rachel gasped, shocked at how her former teacher told their daughter about her and Finn, showed them clips of them and everything, it definitely made her feel special.

* * *

Once everyone had arrived and caught up a bit, Kurt announced that it was time for some competitions in the back yard. Rachel walked outside and was shocked at the different tables with different items, still have with polka dotted table spread on them.

Everyone sat down around the tables, listening to Kurt as he explained the first game to them. "It's called baby top 40. I'm going to split you all into groups and you havet to come up with as many songs as you can think of with the word baby in the title." Kurt explains.

Rachel was super excited when the game started, zapping out names to Santana to write down. When Rachel got stuck on one, she got frustrated and when Kurt shouted that time was up and that Finn's team one, she pouted.

The next one was bobbing for nipples where Puck, Sam, Finn and Amber would participate. "Okay, so I'm giving you two minutes to get as many bottle tips or 'nipples' as you can, the one with the most wins!" Kurt told them, "Hands behind your back and GO!"

Rachel laughed loudly, looking between Santana and Quinn as they tried to get the nipples in front of them. "Of course Noah is winning." Rachel rolled her eyes as Puck got his second one out.

By the end of the game Finn and Sam had two while Puck had four and Amber had one. Puck ran around like a champion, holding his hands above his head and high fiving Finn and Sam. The games continued on for an hour before lunch was announced ready. Rachel ate it in a speedy time and went over to see Charlotte changing Jessica's diaper. "She's getting so big!" Rachel squealed, stroking her cheek with her thumb.

"Yeah, she's mah chunky baby." Charlotte laughed with Rachel, finished off the diaper and sealing her onesie on again.

"Can I hold her for a while?" Rachel asked, Charlotte gladly giving up the baby while she went to eat lunch. Rachel walked back to the table where Finn was and sat Jessica back in her lap, trying to make her smile.

Jessica smiled when Rachel did a silly face and Rachel got very excited, poking Finn's side. "Finn, I made her smile! I made her smile!" She jumped in her seat, making Jessica smile more.

"Good job, baby." Finn kissed her temple and tickled Jess' belly before going back to his food, talking to Rahcel and Jess while doing so.

After lunch had been finished, all the guests moved into the living room, where all the presents had been placed. Not all of them had been from the guests, Kurt had told her, some fans had sent some things in for the babies and it made her feel so special.

The first few gifts were maternity shirts and dresses, for Rachel to use for now and after the pregnancy, for breastfeeding. Rachel had put up a register, letting family and friends, or fans, to choose what to get for the babies. "This one is from Britt and Lord Tubbington." Kurt told her as she passed the present to Finn, letting him open this one.

Finn opened it to find two funny pacifiers with buck teeth. "This is probably the best thing on earth." Finn laughed, showing everyone the pacifiers.

Finn and Puck helped bring the two biggest presents forward, Rachel got very excited as she and Liam tore off the paper before her face fell. "I thought I told you guys not to buy cribs." Rachel pouted, her eyebrows knitting together.

"We know baby girl, but they were just the best quality cribs and we just had to get them for our grandbabies!" LeRoy came over rubbing her knee, "It saves you a lot of time chosing, doesn't it?"

"I guess, but I did want to pick it out." She whined, "But thank you daddy.."

Rachel kissed her forehead as Finn unwrapped the same one and smiled at her, putting his hand on her knee. "So those were from the grandparents together." Kurt mumbled, checking them off the list before moving onto the next present.

* * *

"Did you have a good day, baby?" Finn asked as Rachel crawled into bed.

"It was great. I had so much fun." She smiled softly, stroking his cheek. "We have such good friends.."

"We do, s'good to see them, yeah?" Finn's hand moved to her belly.

"Amazing. Sometimes I don't realize how much I miss them until I see them.." Finn nodded in agreement, pulling her closer. Finn brushed his lips against Rachel's, his hands moving to her backside as the kiss became deeper. It wasn't long before they had all their clothes off and were touching and loving each other until they got to their climaxes. "Fuck you're amazing."

_xi._

In September Finn has to go back to work, and it's sad because Rachel loved having Finn around so much from the beginning throughout the end of summer. "Have a good day, baby." Rachel bit her lip, trying to get ahold of her emotions.

"Call me if you need anything, I love you." Finn kissed her nose before heading out the door.

"Love you too.." Rachel said as he closed the door, leaving her alone.

When he comes home many hours later, Rachel jumps on him, almost literally and it doesn't take long before they're tangled up in the sheets after making love. "Can we get a cat? So I'm not too lonely.." Rachel asks, her eyes widened in hope. "I look at this adoption site and there's this cute cat, she's a year old and I've already sent a message. Saying maybe, don't worry."

"Isn't it bad for babies to be around cats?" Finn asked.

"Only when they're newborn, and it's simple, we don't let the cat near the babies." Rachel answer, matter-of-factly, "She's trained and everything, her name is Millie and she's just the cutest thing. Also hypoallergenic so you won't have to take those weird tablets like you do every time we go to Kurt's house!"

Finn sat in bed, thinking about it for a few moments before nodding his head. "Really? Oh Finny you are the best!" Rachel squealed, moving up to her knees and kissing his face.

"Now, Chinese or pizza for dinner?" Finn questioned with a smirk on his face.

"Both." Rachel bit her lip with a giggle.

_xii._

They bring Millie home in late September and Rachel is just in love with her. Millie really likes Rachel too, she doesn't mind Finn. She sits in the front with Rachel in the ride home and Rachel spends the whole time stroking her orange and white fur.

When they arrive at their house, Rachel shows Millie around the house before letting her down and letting her sniff around.

She eventually finds the couch, sniffs it for a few moments before curling up on it. "She is so adorable, why didn't we get a cat earlier?" Rachel giggled.

Finn simply shurgs and kisses her head before they share some time with Millie.

_xiii._

On October 14th it's Liam 2nd birthday, and the theme for the party is jungle animals. Rachel is overly excited as she helps set up in her dark green dress, trying to match the jungle theme. She sets the cupcakes out on the table when Liam comes up behind her, "Me have one?"

"No Liam, you have to wait until the party starts." Rachel shakes her head, giving him a stern look as he reaches for the cupcakes.

He draws his hand back and sighs, "When party start?"

"In twenty minutes, so soon." Rachel tells him, picking him up and resting him on her hip.

"Hey Rachel, since you've got Liam can you please get him ready? I've still got a few things to do." Santana begs, Rachel nodding her head before making her way to Liam room.

"I wanna be a lion! Raoooarrr!" Liam screeches as Rachel sets him down in his room. She grabs his clothes and kneels down, taking his clothes off before putting his pants on and he pulls his shirt on while she puts on his green sangles.

"You are one cute little lion," Rachel laughs as Liam messes up his dakr brown hair.

He begins to run out of the room to his mother to show off his outfit, Rachel following him slowly. She was 30 weeks pregnant now and everything was so much harder than it was weeks ago, and she knew is was just going to get harder as she babies grew to their full size.

"How was he? Did he throw a temper tantrum?" Amber asked as Liam ran around screaming like a lion.

"No he was good. He just let me put on his clothes before running off." Rachel shrugged.

"Hmm, ususally when he wants to run around and he needs to get changed he throws a tantrum.." Santana joins in the conversation.

"The secret is that I have magic powers," Rachel winks at her friends. "You get them when you have twins."

"Because you have to deal with two bratty toddlers." Santana continues for her.

"You never know, they might be angels." Rachel corrected her.

"Two girls who are related to Rachel…. Angels? Nahh." Santana laughed, teasing Rachel.

* * *

When the first guests arrived, Liam got really excited and ran in seeing Theo and Cosette and asked them if they wanted to play. "I just wanna say hi to babies first!" Cosette explained, running up to Rachel. "Hi babies!" Cosette whispers and hugs Rachel before running off with Liam and Theodore.

When Charlotte and Puck arrived, Rachel hurried towards them to see Jessica, asking to hold her for a while. Rachel went outside to watch the kids play in the Fall leaves, she sat down on the patio chair and sat Jessica on her belly, making sounds and noises to make her laugh. "Gosh you are so cute." Rachel laughed when Jessica blew a raspberry and laughed.

Rachel spent a lot of time outside with the little kids before Jessica started to cry. Rachel walked inside and gave Jessica to Charlotte. When Charlotte pulled out a bottle for Charlotte, Rachel realized how hungry she was and went to find some food.

After an hour of play and party games, it was time to sing happy birthday to Liam. Before they sang, Santana and Amber took a few pictures with Liam. "_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Liaaaam happy birthday to you_!" Everybody sang before the _hip-hips_ and _hoorays_! Rachel took a few more pictures as Liam blew out the candles and decided to text it to Finn.

**He's having a blast, wish you were here. Xx**

It didn't take too long before he replied.

**I wish I was there too. Tell little L I said happy birthday :) xx**

**Will do :) xx**

After eating cake, everyone moved to go open presents and Liam went for the biggest first, which was from Finn and Rachel. "Uncle Finn says happy birthday, too Liam." Rachel tells him before he starts to rip the present open.

"Wow, thanks Rach, we've been wanting to buy him a trycicle for so long!" Amber said. "Say thank you to Aunt Rachel!"

"Tank you aunt Rachie!" Liam and up and hugged her.

"You're very welcome!"

_xiv._

"I should just go to this party as a whale, because that's what I look like." Rachel sighs in front of the mirror, her hand moving over her protuding stomach and stretch marks.

Finn comes out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "You don't look like a whale, trust me. They're so much bigger and you're _so_ much prettier." Finn told her as he put his boxers on.

"Thanks Finn." Rachel blushed, "I don't really want to go to Kurt's party."

"Why not? We can totally just go with the Juno idea he gave us." Finn shrugs before putting clothes on.

"I guess but… I don't know.." Rachel's shoulders slumped walking over to Finn so he could help her get her pants on.

"You know how sad Kurt will be if you don't come." Finn pushed his bottom lip out.

"Fine, I look forward to having these two babies to dress up next year." Rachel smiles, kissing his bottom lip. "So you said Kurt would have the costumes ready at his place?"

"Yeah, we just gotta help set up now." Finn groans, knowing he'll do most of the work because he's tall.

* * *

The party starts off and the little kids that are there ask to go trick or treating, Rachel offering to take them, plus Charlotte. Rachel was practically the only person who couldn't drink so it didn't bother her to take them.

They start taking the kids to different houses on the same street, asking for candy. Rachel is holding Liam and Cosette's hands. Liam was a fire fighter, Cosette was a fairy, Theo a pirate and Charlotte and Jessica were lady bugs.

They were out about an hour, trick or treating before the kids started to get tired. Rachel had to pick up Liam and carry him back to Kurt's place while holding his candy and Cosettes hand. Charlotte had Jessica in her stroller while holding Theodores hand.

When they got back to the house, Cosette and Theo ran to Blaine to show off their candy while Amber came and took the sleeping Liam out of her arms.

* * *

The party went on for a few more hours before people started leaving, the people with the children first before Finn and Rachel said goodbye to them and headed back towards their home.

"That was fun," Rachel breathed as she collapsed on the bed, "Sleep time now."

_xv._

They had discussed what nursery themes they wanted and they settled on an owl nursery. Rachel couldn't be apart of most of the decorating or setting up because her stomach was in the way, but because of that, Finn sent her on a relaxing spa day with Santana and Charlotte.

The day before Rachel left, the room had been painted a pale shade of green and when both layers were dry, Puck, Kurt and Blaine came over to help set everything up. On one side of the room, Finn and Puck had started building the cribs while on the wall, Kurt and Blaine stuck the animal and tree decals on. The tree was brown and curvy, flowers and leaves hanging off the edges with two owls on the longest branch and had two other birds on the tree. There were a few plants and animals on the bottom and once they were done, Kurt and Blaine shared a deep breath.

That alone had taken them an hour and a half, none of them could imagine what the rest would be like.

Before Finn and Puck could finish the cribs, Kurt and Blaine brought in the green and pink rug and set it down over the timber flooring. When that was done, Blaine went out to get the men some lunch while Kurt gave instructions on where to move the cribs because 'they would probably make _everything_ look terrible if he weren't there!'.

The room looked half done once the cribs were in place and had the bedding in them. "Rachel is going to love the nursery..." Finn sighed as they all sat down at the table with respectable lunches.

"Because I'm here to instruct where everything goes!" Kurt intrudes.

"She's just going to love it, leave it at that, little bro." Finn chuckled, shrugging of his brothers comment.

Rachel comes home about 5PM, half an hour after the four men finish the nursery off, including sorting all the clothes. They all lead her up the stairs and into the nursery and watch her reaction as she goes through the room. "This is so pretty.." Rachel coos softly as she runs her hands over the cribs. "It's all so perfect."

Rachel turns to the four with teary and and kisses each of their cheeks before kissing Finn right on the mouth. "How about you guys stay for dinner? I'd love to cook for you." Rachel offered, only Puck declining because he had to get back to Charlotte and Jessica, but Cosette and Theodore were with Blaine's cousin for the night so they decided to stay.

_xvi._

On the 12th of December, it starts to snow heavily in New York. It's the middle of the night, one of those sleepless nights for Rachel. She was 38 weeks pregnant and huge. She wanted her babies out, she wanted to hug and kiss them and look at their faces.

She wishes she could do that to her other babies too. But she lost them, so she can't. She'll never know what their names are or what they look like, what their personalities were like. And that makes her sad sometimes. These two little girls have three older siblings…. Who don't exist.

A tear slips down her cheek at the thought, she tries to distract herself from her thoughts by going to their nursery and sitting in the rocking chair. "I love you girls to bits, don't get me wrong.." Rachel's whisper is shaky, but she continues, "But I wish you could have your older brothers or sisters with us…"

Rachel closed her eyes as more tears slipped down her cheeks, she took a few shaky breathes before opening her eyes again to see Finn standing at the door way. "What are you doing up?" Rachel asks with a quiet voice.

"Making sure you're okay." Finn replies, moving closer to her. "We may not have them with us physically but they're watching over us, and they're gonna watch over these baby girls when we can't be around."

Rachel doesn't reply, but sniffles. "And we are so lucky to be able to finally get the family we deserve. I am so thankful for you, and everything that's happened. It hasn't been all good stuff, but everything happens for a reason, y'know?"

"You are such a sweetheart." Rachel cries out softly.

"I try. Now let's go back to bed."

_xvii._

It's Rachel's birthday and everyone is gathered at the table eating dinner when she feels it. A sharp pain that starts in her abdomen and spreads throughout her stomach. It painful but short-lived.

Rachel's been having braxton hick's contractions for a while now, but they hadn't been like this. They've been going on for an hour now and have become a little more frequent. She doesn't want to tell Finn this, because he'll only freak out and tell her that they need to get to the birthing center ASAP.

She doesn't want to freak everybody out. They were still 15 minutes apart anyway. They've done this before, come closer together then disappeared completely. So there was no point in getting everybodies hopes up.

But it's in the middle of dessert where Rachel makes it audible that she's in pain, with a small ouch and a grimace on her face. That was the strongest one she had yet, and she started to thnk to herself that maybe this _is_ the real thing.

Her father asks her what's wrong and she tells everyone that she thinks she _might_ be going into labour. She tells everyone not to freak out, but they're her family. What else are they going to do?

"Finally going to see my neices, and find out their names! Oh my god and a week before Christmas! This is so exciting!" Kurt squeals, jumping around with Carole and Cosette.

Rachel tells everybody to relax and that if they continue after another half hour, then they'll go see Joy, who is working tonight.

And a half hour later they still are going, they haven't changed too much but it's enough for Finn to see her in the slightest pain. And on her birthday.

So they go in, and Joy takes her in along with Finn. And he's getting excited because it's finally happening. They get to see their babies.

And another 15 mintues later, they're disappointed. False _fucking_ alarm. Braxton _fucking_ hicks.

She hates it, she really does. She wants to have her babies. She's uncomforatable but she has to go home and take it easy while she waits for her babies.

The family is also disappointed when they come out, Finn announcing that it was a false alarm. "I told you all not to freak out.." He hears Rachel mumble under her breahth. Carole and Burt come back to their place to stay in the guest room while Kurt, Blaine and their kids go back to their place and Hiram and LeRoy go back to their small NY apartment for when they visit.

_xviii._

Christmas Eve was her official due date and nothing happened. At all. And just to be safe they planned to have Christmas lunch at their place. Finn insisted that Rachel relax on the couch while his mom cooked everything and Burt and him set up for their friends to come.

"C'mon baby girls, momma and daddy are ready for you." Rachel sighed as she relaxed on the couch. Rachel groaned as one of the babies kicked on her bladder, immediately making her need to pee. "I just sat down!"

She called for Finn to help her up before she headed to the bathroom and did her business. Rachel went back into the kitchen, offering to help with the cooking, but being turned down. Rachel decided to sit at the bench so it wouldn't be too difficult to get up if she needed too. She felt Millie rubbing at her leg, but couldn't exactly see her because of her belly.

"You know, lately I've been wondering what my feet look like." Rachel jokes, stretching out her legs.

"Very swollen." Carole replies honestly with a laugh.

* * *

Around 11, Finn comes into the room to help Rachel upstairs to their bedroom so he can help her get ready for the party. "As much as I want them to come now, I don't want them arriving during Christmas because I don't need the whole family freaking out on my like last week." Rachel complains as he slips her pyjamas off.

"I agree, I know I didn't really help. I was freaking out too." Finn chuckled, running his hands over giant pregnant belly. Rachel had gotten quite a few stretch marks, mainly around her belly button and on her hips. It bothered her at first but then Finn reminded her of why she had them, how they were so beautiful and how much he loved her. He was a complete gentleman.

He kisses her belly button softly and whispers, "Beautiful.. I love you."

Rachel bites her lip as her cheeks turn pink before Finn stands up, pecks her lips and picks up her green Christmas dress and continues to help her get ready.

People start arriving around 12:30, Rachel sitting down like requested, not wanting to strain herself too much. "Whoa, Huddy, you look like you're about to explode!" Puck exclaimed with a laugh, earning a glare from every woman in the room and Finn. "What? It's a compliment?"

"What type of compliment is that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked, offended. "Also, I _have_ a _name_!"

Puck was silent after that, not thinking of a good enough response. It was after Kurt and Blaine arrived with their kids when they decided to start lunch, chatter going around the room as they. "Hey Kurt, remember Easter when Helen was pregnant with the twins? And she was complaining about back ache?" Rachel asked, scrunching her nose as Kurt nodded in reply, "Well, I understand her complaints now."

Kurt chuckled and let out a little 'aw' patting her back lightly before they went back to their food. "Any other false alarms since last week?" Amber asked, placing her fork down on her plate as she finished her meal.

"No, everything has been really calm since then. They just like to chill in there, kick me in the bladder occasionally." Rachel tries to make a joke out of it when all it's just uncomfortable.

"I can't imagine what going past 40 weeks is like with twins, Helen barely made it to 38 weeks!" Blaine joined in with a nod.

"It's just so warm and cozy in there." Rachel exclaimed sarcastically.

"Technically for them it is.." Carole shrugged lightly.

"I know but.. Yeah." Rachel stopped the coversation there with nothing to say.

"Time for the Christmas crackers!" Finn screeched weirdly, like a rocker, holding his up.

Rachel went against Finn first, Finn obviously winning because he was the stronger one. He got a yellow crown. "What are the worlds wettest animals?" Finn asks with a smirk.

"Fish!" Liam said with a proud squeal.

"No, reindeer!" Everyone laughed at the joke, the silliness of it getting to them.

Kurt and Rachel went against each other and Rachel finally one against somebody, getting a pink crown. "What do you get if you eat Christmas decorations?"

"A throat infection." Santana said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"No, tinselitis!" Everybody laughed again, even Santana.

"It was close enough!" She snorted with a shrug.

Soon after dinner was eaten, everyone moved into the living room for presents, the little kids sat at the front, eagerly awaiting to open their presents. Even Jessica was sitting on the floor with them, well trying to crawl everywhere as well.

Liam had gotten a whole lot of fireman trucks and toys plus a spiderman action figure. Cosette had gotten a whole lot of fairy dolls and accessories, with a new book and Theo got _more_ pirate stuff than he needed to get, but he was happy. Jessica had gotten a few toys, plus a walker.

"We know that though you were due before Christmas, wouldn't mean that they would come before Christmas, but we wanted to get them a present." Blaine explained as he passed Finn and Rachel a small present.

Rachel opened it and found two sets of onesies, one of them saying 'Thing 1' and 'Thing 2', and the others saying 'double trouble!' "Blaine, these are like the best ever. Thanks dude." Finn clapped him over the shoulder. Rachel put them next to her and thanked Blaine before more presents were being handed around.

Burt, as Santa, picked up the next present and handed it Finn with the greeting (to entertain the kids), "Ho! Ho! Ho! This is for Finn Hudson! From Blaine and Kurt! But Santana secretly picked it out!" Burt winked, whispering the last part out to the kids, making them laugh.

Finn opened the thick present to find four new plaid shirts. "What? Kurt getting me a plaid shirt?" Finn acted shock, nudging his brother with his foot.

"Those are designer plaid, Finn! At least I know when you're wearing plaid now that they're made buy good people!" Kurt puffed out before chuckling lightly and accepting Finn's thanks.

A few more presents were passed around before they got to Rachel and handed her presents. It was a small box, yet they said it had been from all of them. Rachel opene it to find a Pandora braclet with a few charms on it. There was a few pink one, because after all these years pink was still her favourite colour, an R for her name, a kitten for Millie, a music charm and a gold star for, well, the obvious.

Tears blurred her vision as Finn put on the bracelet for her. "This is too much, guys." Rachel tried her best not to cry.

"It's not. It's white gold and we all put money into it, so it's fair to us!" Amber said. "Should've seen how long it took Kurt, Santana and Finn to pick out the charms for it!"

Rachel laughed at the though and wiped at her eye to stop the tear from escaping. "Thank you guys, this means a lot to me." Rachel expresses with a shaky voice.

* * *

"Did you have fun today?" Finn asks as he helps Rachel get ready for bed.

"Yeah, it was one of the best Christmas' ever." Rachel replies, stroking his hair.

"I still haven't given you my Christmas present to you," Finn kisses her hand before clutching the little box on his bedside table. He opens it, revealing the snowflake charm, "This charm is to represent our little girls, who were born in the season of winter, as you were too. My three favourite girls were born in the winter. Two are still waiting to be brought into the world."

"That's so sweet, Finn." Rachel crooned with a smile, as Finn attached the charm to her braclet. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Finn babbled, touching both sides of her stomach, "And you, and you."

_xix._

She feels them in the morning, and it just felt like her usual braxton hicks. But around noon they started to really hurt, they were 10 minutes apart. Not like the 15-20 minute intervals she had with braxton hicks. She tells Finn immediately and he doesn't freak out like the first time. They call Joy, and she tells them to just relax until they get a little closer. They're not going to Kurt's New Years Eve party anymore.

Rachel is sitting on the couch with Millie when her next contraction comes by. She sucks in a deep breath and Millie looks up at her with a her head tilted to the side. Rachel rests her head on the couch in the middle and she relaxes when it ends.

She sent Finn out to run a few errands for her and Carole and Burt went on a lunch date, so for now, she's alone with Millie.

Carole and Burt come home when she's in the middle of a contraction, on her side and taking deep breathes. Carole immediately rushes to her side and brushes her bangs out of her face. "Are you okay? Do you want me to call Finn? Or Joy? Do you need some water?" Carole starts to freak out and Rachel waits until her contraction ends to reply.

"I'm obviously in labour so I think you can answer the first question yourself. Finn knows, don't worry and we called Joy. She told us to stay low until the contractions get closer and some water would be lovely." Rachel say in almost one breath, and Burt paces to the kitchen to get Rachel some water while Carole helps her sit up.

Burt comes back with the water, handing it to Rachel before sitting down on the single couch next to her. "How far apart are they?" Burt asks curiously.

"They were about ten minutes but they are definitely starting to get closer.." Rachel informs him, stroking her large belly.

Finn comes home around twenty to two, and she is just _so _thankful to have him home with her. As they hugged, Finn could hear her murmuring about how much it hurts. It makes his heart ache, to see her in pain.

Suddenly, her arms tighten around his neck as another contraction passes through, and she feels like crying because it just hurts so much. She can't explain it, the pain. And he supports her, rubbing her back and whispering supportive words to her.

This is only the beginning, and everything is going to get so much worse as the night goes on. Neither of them look forward to it, but they do look forward to seeing the daughters for the first time.

Seeing their face, holding their tiny little bodies in their arms and having the family they've wanted for so long.

The contraction ends, and they pull away from the hug. Rachel has tears in her eyes and they just stare for a moment, and he kisses her. "I love you." Finn whispers, he doesn't need a reply.

* * *

At approximately 5:13 PM her water breaks, all over the kitchen. Finn slips in it but doesn't complain because his wife's _water_ _just broke_. He does, however change his pants before helping Rachel get into a dress not covered in water, grabbing the hospital bag and calling Joy, telling her they're on their way. It's definitely happening.

They get to the birthing centre and it's scary, because they're going to have a baby here. _Two_ babies.

Burt and Carole offer to call everybody while Finn and Rachel check in. They agree and do their own thing. A nurse fetches a wheelchair for Rachel and they head to their delivery suite.

He helps her get into her hospital gown, and she looks beautiful in it, just like anything else. She sits on the bed momentarily, taking her phone out of the hospital bag and going into the bathroom.

When she comes back out, she relaxes on the bed and just waits for her next contraction. "What were you doing in there?" Finn asks quietly.

"Taking my last belly photo." Rachel tells him, pressing her lips together and looking up at him. He nods, kissing her forehead.

After another minute of silence her next contraction begins and she clutches her belly, trying to focus on her breathing and squeezing her eyes shut. She vaguely remembers hearing the door opening and shutting, Joy coming into the room and starts talking to her with soothing words.

The contraction ends and Joy checks up on her and she's only four centimetres dilated. _Four_.

Rachel's annoyed, because she's been having contractions since 10 AM and she's only four centimetres dilated.

After that, Joy and another nurse hook her up to two fetal heart monitors to keep track of their heartbeats. Then an IV, to ensure that she's staying hydrated. Then she offers a few things to speed up the process of things. And since Rachel has been refusing drugs, then she offers the natural ways of walking around or sitting and bouncing on the birthing ball.

She chooses the birthing ball, and it's a good distraction until her next contraction passes through and she moans loudly. Finn starts to massage her back and continues with the encouraging words.

When it's over, Rachel can't help feel overwhelmed with love, and she kisses him, thanking him silently for being such a _great_ husband. "You're going to be a great daddy, Finn." She mumbled in his ear and he kisses her shoulder in support.

* * *

Rachel forgets about the pain for a minute when the clock strikes twelve. "Happy New Year, baby." Finn whispers, stroking her side.

"Happy new year." Rachel replied with a smile, "Time to start a new year, with new people. New adventures."

* * *

The pain becomes almost unbearable at 4 AM. She is eight centimetres and now the contractions are two minutes apart and last about one minute. "Finn…. Make it stop.." Rachel sobs, squeezing his hand tightly. She continues crying as it goes on, Finn tries his best to support her, tell her its okay and that's she doing well, and she is. He fucking hates it, seeing her in the worst pain known to man kind.

He hopes there's not too much longer until she can push, because he just wants to see his babies, and to not see his wife in pain.

Finn lies on the bed next to Rachel and strokes her hair as she cries, even after the contraction ends. He'll support her for as long as it will take.

* * *

At 9:10 AM Joy tells her she's fully dilated. "Finally!" Rachel groans in relief as Joy and the nurses prepare her for birth. Rachel takes her hospital gown off so she could cool for the time being. When the gown was off, Rachel sat back on the bed and two nurses pulled her legs back by her thighs and Finn was standing right next to Rachel the whole time, to her right.

She looked up into his eyes and she knew she could do it, she didn't need any more reassuring. Rachel reached up and pulled Finn down for a brief kiss before whispering how much she loved him.

Rachel braced herself on her elbows and taking Finn's hand in hers with a tight grip. "Rachel, I need you to push on your next contraction." Joy tells her in a supporting tone, "They are both head down so there shouldn't be any difficulties."

It doesn't take too long before the next contraction rips through Rachel, the biggest urge to push as well. So she does, she does it as hard as she physically can. The pain is excruciating and unthinkable.

Finn just feels so in love with her in that moment because she is so brave for going through so much pain to birth their children. He just loves her so much. There are tears streaming down his face and he hasn't even see their babies faces yet.

She takes a small break before she has to push again, and the pain has become too much and she can barely speak. "F–Fuck, it burns!" She gasps out, her grip on Finn's fingers tightening.

Finn doesn't think he's ever seen Rachel cry so much, but no matter how much she might be crying, she's still beautiful. Beautiful every day and every night.

Finn can't help but look over Rachel's legs when Joy says that Baby A's head is out. He suddenly feels sick because of all the blood everywhere and he sees Rachel giving him a knowing glare before he turns around and bends over the bin next to the bed and throws up.

A nurse comes to him and asks if he's okay and he can't help but roll his eyes. Because his wife is on that bed, giving birth to two full term babies and she's asking if _he_ is okay after throwing up.

But he gets his head around himself again and he realizes that his first child is about to come out. Joy is encouraging Rachel with a huge grin and holds Baby A as her legs slip out. "Baby A born at 9:37 AM." One nurse yells, looking at her watch. Finn watches the baby the whole time, from when she comes out, to cleaning her on Rachel's chest, looking at his hand as he cuts the umbilical cord and watching them take her away to weigh and measure her.

Now he's kneeling next to Rachel, both hands on hers as she started pushing again, and it takes less time than the first time but it hurts just as much. The nurse yells out the time again, 9:41 AM. He cuts the cord again and they take her away too.

Joy delivers the after birth, or the placenta as Joy calls it and fixes Rachel up. They bring the girls back to them, little beanies and nappies on, so the could have a little time to bond through some skin to skin. Joy had told her weeks earlier that it was a good way to bond and that it would keep them warmer than a blanket would.

Joy asked for their names so she could write them down and Finn pointed to the baby, wearing the baby A beanie and told her, "That's Nova Grace Hudson," And he points to the second one, "And that's Sophia Anne Hudson."

_xx._

After spending some time bonding with Nova and Sophia, they changed them into a newborn sleeper and Rachel got into some comfortable clothes and they moved into the recovery suite. They had a nap together before Kurt called and _demanded_ an update on how they were doing.

"Well all my girls are doing perfect you and you really lucky that you didn't wake the babies up.." Finn whispered, smiling when he saw Rachel looking up at him with a smile. "You guys can visit, we've had a little nap after being awake all night."

"Names? Give me names!" Kurt complained over the phone.

"Well, tell everyone they can come visit and you'll find out when you get here!" Finn teased before hanging up. "Are they still sleeping?"

Rachel nodded with a little smile on her face. The smile disappeared from her face when she sat up in the bed and she felt the ache settle in. "I'm okay baby," She said before Finn could react.

Before either one of them could speak again, a little yawn could be heard from below them. They both looked down and saw Nova, looking up at them with her deep blue eyes. Rachel picked her up and looked into her eyes, amazed at the small child in front of her.

Finn picked up Sophia and sat next to Rachel before she spoke. "It's kind of weird, don't ya think?" Finn glanced at Rachel, who is still staring at Nova. "I carried these little miracles for 41 weeks, we created these people. We have a family now, it all just seems so unreal."

"But it is real, and it's amazing." He replies, looking back to Sophia, who was still sleeping. "It's still sinking in though.. You know, that I'm a father. I never thought I would be a good one, because I grew up without one, yeah? But just looking at Nova and Sophia, it just… I just know that I have to be a good dad."

"You're already such a good daddy," Rachel acknowledges with a grin.

"And you're a great momma, holding them for nine months and then delivering them. You're just so amazing." Finn says quietly, "I didn't think my love for you could get any stronger than it had been before today, but I was so wrong. I just love you so much, and I love these girls."

After lunch, Rachel relaxed in bed with Nova and Sophia while Finn was in the toilet. She heard a quiet knock on the door before she saw her Papa's head turn around the corner. He saw Rachel holding the two little babies and he tried to stop himself from squealing as him and LeRoy walked into the room, holding a two big balloons saying 'It's A Girl!'

"Hi dads." Rachel greeted them with a small grin. "I would like you two too meet Nova Grace and Sophia Anne Hudson."

"Oh my god, Rachel, they are just so beautiful." Hiram cooed, sitting next to Rachel on the chair.

"Who was born first? Give me the details!" LeRoy asked as he was passed Sophia and Hiram was passed Nova.

"Nova was born first at 9:37, she is the smallest, 6 pounds 11 ounces and 19 and ¾ inches. And Miss Sophia was born at 9:41, 7 pounds 5 ounces and 20 inches." Rachel explained to her fathers, just as Finn came out of the bathroom.

Finn smirked when he saw his fathers–in–law, happy to see them holding the babies. He took his phone out and took many photos of them, knowing Rachel and anybody else and their family would appreciate.

The next people to come in were Kurt and Blaine with Cosette and Theo. Cosette was shy behind Kurt as they moved closer to the bed, but once Rachel introduced them, she got excited and sat in Blaine's lap to help hold Sophia. "So Nova and Sophia.. Where'd you get those names from?" Kurt asked, eagerly as he held Nova.

"We just found those names on the internet, and we really liked them, right Rach?" Finn replied with a cheery voice, earning a nod in reply.

They stayed for a few more minutes before Carole knocked on the door and begged to come in to see her grandbabies.

Carole walked into the room, amazed at the sight of her son and his wife with their two daughters, and she felt so proud that they had come this far. When Rachel placed Nova into her arms, she almost cried. She was so beautiful and it was all overwhelming.

Nova was probably the perfect mix of Finn and Rachel with Finn's nose and lips, Rachel's face structure and ears. Nova then brought her hands up to her eyes and rubbed at them furiously, before opening them up and crying.

Carole tried for a second to sooth her before Rachel swooped into mother mode and picked her up out of Carole's arms, comforting her while she tried to figure out what was wrong. Finn suggested that she might be hungry, because she had a dirty diaper when with the nurses for testing.

Rachel nodded before opening her breastfeeding shirt and tickling her lip with her nipple, watching as Nova caught on immediately for the second time in a row and began suckling on her breast. "So did they have any trouble with latching?" Carole asks, Sophia being passed over to her by Burt.

"Nova latched on immediately and Sophia had a little trouble at first but she got on in the end.." Rachel informs her mother–in–law, rubbing Nova's back as she feeds her. She can tell that Burt is feeling a little awkward, being there while she breastfeeds, so she takes one of the burping blankets and covers her breast up.

When Nova is finished feeding, Burt and Carole decide to leave and let Santana and Amber in with Liam.

Santana's face is completely blank when she walks up to Rachel before she envelopes her in a hug and tells her _congratulations_. Nobody but Liam was surprised when Rachel started to cry in Santana's embrace. They had been through a lot, and to finally have everything she's wanted and Santana had been so supportive throughout those two years, it was just so emotional to see her finally with what she's wanted for so long.

Santana kisses her head before pulling away and looking over the bed, gazing at the two tiny babies in front of her. "That's Nova, and this is Sophia." Rachel repeated indicating the two different babies.

"Sophia is just a Finn clone, I swear. She's even bigger like him!" Santana snorted as she picked Sophia up, examining her face.

"Yeah, she's my twin." Finn joked, though it wasn't really a joke at the same time.

"Nova's definitely got a bit of both of you in her." Amber commented, letting Liam sit on her lap so they could both hold them.

"Yeah, they're both just perfect."

**FIN.**

**I will be posting a sequal to this story for sure! Because while writing this I came up with another idea… **

**Reviews make people feel special :)**


End file.
